Moemon Ruby: Sapphire's Quest
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Sapphire never expected this type of journey; never expected the hardships or death that went with it, never thought it would come to the end of her own limits, pushing her further beyond. Watch as her dark and dangerous journey shapes her as a character and strengthens the bond she has with her 'Mon. Gijinka. Warning: character death, and violence/gore.
1. Prologue: Pyrah

Prologue: Pyrah

Sapphire woke up, her head groggy and hurting from the previous night.

"Oh god, how much did I have to drink from that stream last night and how bad was it?" She asked. "I lost count after the third five headed Pichu."

She fell out of bed, stumbling over to the dresser to take an aspirin. As she did, she caught sight of herself in the light of the windows of the dark room.

She was dressed in a black shorts and a sapphire colored longer, short sleeved shirt that almost went to the edge of the short shorts. She wore black socks that went halfway up her shins and sapphire colored shoes. She had on white colored gloves with black fingers and a black band with a sapphire colored stripe on them. She wore a sapphire colored bandana around her head, a single white stripe going around it. Her hair was a dark brown, going down to her shoulders. Her canines were longer than normal, giving her a slight primal look to her, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She had sapphire colored eyes, which looked like liquid pools, shining brightly.

She heard the creaking of the door, her rushing to put on a wind breaker and a pair of thin, but long pants.

"What the hell are you doing in there?!" a shocked voice called, opening the door. "You were supposed to be with your father."

" _What the hell is she talking about?"_ Sapphire thought, head still fuzzy. _"I thought I was sleeping in the woods."_

"Huh?" She asked, her brain not having fully processed what her foster mother had said.

"We're at our new home." Her foster mother said, smiling at her, regaining her composure after the shock of seeing her in the back of the van. "Sorry for yelling, but I had no idea you were back there. I'm actually glad you didn't ride on the roof."

" _What?"_ Sapphire thought to herself. Then it hit her: she wasn't hallucinating or dreaming. She had just had a shitty ride in the back of a moving van as she and her recently added foster mother headed to their new home in Littleroot town.

"We're in Littleroot." Her foster mother said, smiling at her. Sapphire groaned as she stood up fully, feeling the full effect of waking up in her body.

"So" Her foster mom asked, gesturing to the house. "What do you think?"

"I wanna crash." Sapphire said, rubbing her throbbing head and nursing the growing headache.

"Your room is upstairs." Her foster mom said, sighing as she pointed. "First room on the right. I had wanted to go see your father today, but if you're not feeling well, then I guess it can wait."

"Yeah." Sapphire said, heading up. "The back of that van was horrible."

"You could have sat in the front." Her foster mother said.

"No room." Sapphire said, finding her room. "Plus, the top would have been better."

"You know that's dangerous.' Her foster mother said.

"That's my kinda thing then." Sapphire said.

"Set the clock!" her foster mother shouted, the sound of the TV being heard in the background.

"On it!" Sapphire called back, looking at the clock on the wall. It was set to twelve as was standard for new clocks. She set it and put the batteries in it, letting it go. Luckily, she'd remembered what her foster mother'd taught her about it. Finally, she looked around the room.

It was quaint. The movers had done a good job with the stuff that was already shipped. In fact, the only stuff she and her foster mother had brought was her mom's dresser as well as some odds and ends furniture. Other than that, everything was already there. Sapphire's desk with her PC and notebook was already in the corner, her TV and Gamecube next to it, which her parents had bought to help integrate her into society. Her bed was a short walk from the desk, being on the same wall as the desk. Sapphire's backpack was under the bed, a rug under there as well. She flopped onto the floor, falling asleep almost instantly.

 _Later_

Sapphire woke up, hungry and in less pain. She moved over to her PC, staring at it, watching the pretty colors. Once she'd gotten bored, she left to head downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, her mother presented her with a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Sapphire devoured these, standing up and stretching when she had finished, ripping off her windbreaker and pants.

"Oh, I just got a call from your father." Her mom said. "He said that his friend, Professor Birch lived next door and would like to meet you."

"Uh huh.' Sapphire said, grabbing a soda can. "That's all well and good, but I felt like heading out of town."

"Sorry, kiddo." Her mom said. "No heading out without a Pokémon. You know it can be dangerous."

"Aw come on!' Sapphire whined. "I belong in the wild! It's in my nature!"

"Oh, don't worry.' Her mom reassured her. "It'll be fun. Besides, they have a boy your age. I'm sure you'll have fun with him."

"Meh.' She said. "Not my type."

"You haven't even met him." Her mom said, sighing. "Give him a chance to be your friend at least. I mean, just to say you gave it a chance. You remember what happened the last time, don't you?"

Sapphire froze, looking at her arms. She then stood up, stretching.

"You'll do it, won't you?" her foster mother asked.

Sapphire shrugged, heading towards the door.

"At least give him a chance." Her mother called. "And, don't take those shorts and shirt off. I don't want you running through the town in that leaf bikini you made."

"As long as he's not full of himself." Sapphire said, shrugging. "And, why not!? That's my favorite outfit!"

"It's indecent.' Her foster mother said. "I know you were taken in by us less than two months ago, but you still need to try to be decent."

"Alright alright." Sapphire said, sighing, pouting a little. "I'll bet I could have gotten away with it in the woods."

"You only lived with Pokémon then." Her mother said. "Of course you would have."

"Well" Sapphire said. "It was still better than a house."

"I'm okay with you thinking that." Her mother said, sighing. "Just, don't go streaking through the town like you did back in Johto."

"But, it was hot!." Sapphire said, sighing.

She walked next door to the neighbor's house, knocking on the door. A woman opened the door, smiling at her. Sapphire steeled herself, knowing that she'd have to get it over with eventually.

"Oh, hello." She said. "You must be Sapphire. Your father has told us so much about you."

"What specifically?" Sapphire asked, suspicious.

"Well" She said. "He said you were… wild."

"Yep.' Sapphire said, shrugging, her hands behind her head. "That's me."

"Well" the woman said. "Ruby should be upstairs. Don't get too wild."

"That's so not a guy's name.' Sapphire said, walking in. "Plus, he's not my type."

"Oh?" the woman asked. "You've met before?"

"Nope." Sapphire said, reaching the stairs, leaving the woman very confused.

Sapphire made it up the stairs, looking inside to see a boy dressed in black athletic pants with red and green shoes. He wore a black shirt with a red Pokéball on the front. He had white hair that was spiked. His eyes were red with a hint of brown.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at her, confused.

"Name's Sapphire." Sapphire said, pointing at herself. "We're neighbors."

"Seriously?" the boy asked. "Well, whatever. I'm Ruby."

He extended his hand, Sapphire looking at it, confused.

"You shake it." Ruby said, looking at her, confused.

"huh?" Sapphire asked.

"Like this." Ruby said, taking her hand in his and shaking it. "See? You'd think you were raised in the woods."

"I don't do well with people." Sapphire said.

"I see.' Ruby said. "Well, I don't bite."

"You better not.' Sapphire said, the threat radiating in her eyes. Ruby flinched back slightly. He then noticed that she was in very good shape. Maybe even better than him. He made a mental note not to piss her off.

"Well" he said. "I'm gonna head out and do the work my dad asked me to do. If you wanna see him, he's in the lab to the south of here."

With that Ruby left, leaving Sapphire to walk down the stairs and out the door, heading straight for the lab.

Upon arrival, she cautiously entered, looking around nervously. The attendant saw her coming over, Sapphire tensing up.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But, the professor is out. However, he will be back shortly. If you want to see him now, however, he is on route 101, north of here."

"Th-thanks." Sapphire said, nodding as she quickly went out, avoiding the gazes of any other people that happened to be out and about.

As she reached the entrance to Rout 101, she heard someone call for help. A little boy by the route was looking out into the route, worried.

"There's someone that needs help." He said. "But, I'm scared to go out into the tall grass."

Sapphire steeled herself, walking out into the route, seeing a sight.

There was a large man dressed in a lab coat running from something that was hidden in the tall grass. Sapphire couldn't figure out what it was, but she stepped closer to the man, looking at him.

"Help!" he shouted, seeing her. "Quick, grab one of the Pokéballs in my pack and help me get away from this Pokémon!"

Sapphire, wary of the man, yet still curious, headed over to the bag, pulling out a Pokéball. She touched the button on it, the ball popping open, which caused her to jump back. However, the bigger shock was what came out of the Pokéball. Now, Sapphire knew Pokémon were kept in Pokéballs, but she didn't expect this. Not by a long shot.

Inside the Pokéball was what looked like a nine year old girl in a white dress. She had green hair and red eyes. There were two red 'horns' coming out of her head, one behind the other.

"What are you?" Sapphire asked, going up to the little girl and kneeling down, looking at her.

"I'm a Pokémon." She said in a snarky attitude. "Duh."

"I've seen Pokémon." Sapphire said. "You are not a Pokémon."

"I don't know where you come from." The little girl said. "But, every Pokémon looks kinda like me."

"What?" Sapphire asked. "So, they're all human?"

"They _look_ human." The girl corrected in a bit of an arrogant tone. "However, we are far superior."

"Well" Sapphire said, pointing to the professor. "I think we gotta help that guy."

"Whatever." The girl said, looking over. "Let's get this over with."

"Yes." Sapphire said. "By the way, what kind of Pokémon are you?"

"I'm a Torchic, duh." The girl said. (A/N: I know what I described her as was a Ralts, but in my Moémon Ruby copy, the Torchic sprite is a Ralts and the Blaziken a Gardevoir sprite with the Combusken unaltered. Funny thing is, they're a different sprite than the actual Ralts and Gardevoir sprites)

"Well" Sapphire said. "That sounds like a Fire type. Do you know any Fire type moves?"

"No." the girl said. "I don't. You gotta earn those!"

"Huh." Sapphire said. "Well, what do you know?"

"And, you call yourself a trainer." The girl scoffed.

"No." Sapphire said, shaking her head. "I'm just a girl. But, I was raised by wild Pokémon."

"You sure you're human?" the girl asked, looking at her. "You don't seem like any humans I've met."

"I guess I'm different." Sapphire said, shrugging. "Well, let's help that guy."

"Whatever." The girl said, rolling her eyes as they ran over to help, a little girl in a dark grey dress with dark grey shoes and gloves popped out. She had red eyes and dark grey hair.

"Quick!" Sapphire said. "Use Scratch."

"At least you're not completely incompetent." The girl said, running up and raking her sharp nails on the other girl. The other girl looked down at it, tears coming to her eyes. She began to sniffle.

"I only wanted to play." She said before running away and crying.

"Oh no." Sapphire said, feeling a twinge of sadness in her heart.

"What a baby.' The girl in white said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not very nice.' Sapphire said. "You hurt her feelings."

"Whatever!" the girl said. "Let's just get him back to his lab."

"This way to my lab." The professor said, leading them.

Once they'd gotten there, the professor introduced himself and Sapphire herself.

"You were pretty good with your Torchic." The professor said.

"Uh" Sapphire said. "Why do they look human? Then never looked human where I'm from."

"There is a strange power at work in Hoenn." The professor said. "But, it's a mystery no one knows. I digress: since you were so good with your Torchic, how about you and her become companions and travel on a journey together?"

"Yes!" Sapphire said excitedly. "I'd love to get out into the woods again!"

"Weirdo." The Torchic muttered.

"Well" the professor said. "I need you to see my son, Ruby in Route 102 first. He can get you started."

"Alright." Sapphire said, nodding. "By the way, does this Torchic have a name?"

"Yes." The professor said. "It's Pyrah (Pie-ruh)."

* * *

So, this happened. Sapphire got a little more than she bargained for, didn't she? WEll, I wonder what's gonna happen next. Find out soon.

Also, this one's gonna get really dark. Fair warning.


	2. Petalburg

Chapter One: Petalburg

The two walked side by side, the woman in blue panting as she felt the last of her stamina fading away.

The woman in blue wore a pair of blue shorts and a blue shirt along with blue shoes and gloves. She wore a blue cloak draped around her, which shielded her from the outside weather, the terrible desert like weather. She had a belt with six Pokéballs on it, one of them empty. Her brunette hair had a blue streak in it. Her sapphire eyes were tired, her barely able to keep going.

Her companion was standing next to her, looking at her. She wore a long sleeved, green maid costume, the dress of which went down to her ankles. There was a white apron that was in the front, a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. She wore white flat shoes that made little noise. Her hair was a green color and curved around the back of her head in a bob pattern. The front of her hair curved down into a point that curved to her right slightly. There was a white headband in her hair that went with the dress and had three feathers sticking out on each side. Her eyes were blood red, piercing and powerful.

"You okay?" She asked the girl in blue. "I mean, you managed to outlast the whole rest of us, even Donna, even though she's injured."

"I'll be…" she said, falling to her knees, sweat pouring off of her forehead. "Fine… Pyrah."

At this she passed out, collapsing to the ground. Pyrah looked at her, kneeling down and picking her up bridal style. Sapphire unconsciously snuggled into her partner's hold, breathing softly.

"Of course, Sapphire." She said softly, sighing as she kissed Sapphire's forehead. "Push yourself to your own limits. I told you not to exert yourself, especially after that fusion. But, I guess it's that bastard Maxie's fault. If he hadn't made that wish, we wouldn't be in this mess. If only we could go back to how it was back then… back when we didn't have to grow up… back when the gods didn't need to aid the mortals… when we could be actual trainers… let's just hope where Team Aqua's holing up isn't much farther."

 _Flashback_

"Pyrah, huh?" Sapphire asked, intrigued. "That's a cool name."

"It sure is." Birch said. "Now, I need you to see my kid and tell him to report back here. I also have a sort of job for you."

"What is it?" Sapphire asked.

"well" Birch said, pulling out an object. "This is a Pokédex. It can give you data on all Pokémon. But, some of it is incomplete. I would like you to help Ruby fill the 'Dex. All you have to do is see a Pokémon to gather information on it. It's relatively simple. I'll also give you some Pokéballs so you can catch a Pokémon to aid in your quest."

Birch handed her five Pokéballs, which Sapphire put on her belt, nodding.

"He should be on Route 103 to the north of Oldale Town." Birch said. "Just head straight out of town from here."

"Thanks." Sapphire said, nodding as her confidence rose. She headed out, Pyrah following her.

"So" Sapphire said, walking. "Do you know your way around here?"

"Of course I do." Pyrah said, putting a fist on her chest. "What are you, a foreigner?"

"Yes." Sapphire said. "From Johto, actually."

"Wow." Pyrah said, rolling her eyes. "You come from those phone spammers."

"I mostly lived in the woods." Sapphire said. "I lived with the Rattata and Pidgey and Geodude."

"Huh." Pyrah said. "I guess that's interesting. Though, why aren't you putting me in my Pokéball?"

"Cuz." Sapphire said, shrugging. "I don't wanna. We're like partners. Plus, I'm a lot more confident around you.'

"Confident?" Pyrah asked.

"Yeah." Sapphire said. "I don't do well with people. You kinda make me less nervous."

"Well" Pyrah said. "I must admit, you do have potential. You also have a respect for Pokémon that exceeds any human I've ever seen. You've earned some respect from me."

"Cool." Sapphire said, grinning. "Now, let's get to Route 103."

"Yeah." Pyrah said, nodding.

 _On Route 103_

The two of them walked onto the Route to see Ruby standing there with a little girl who was about Pyrah's height.

The little girl was dressed in a little blue dress that went down to her knees. She wore long aqua blue socks that had a wave pattern on them. She had what looked like a fin attached to the back of the dress, making her seem like she had a tail. She had on water blue gloves that went to her elbows. Around her neck and covering her mouth was a blue scarf. She had water blue hair that was done up in the middle to resemble a fin. There were two gold colored sections in her hair that were intertwined into her hair. Her eyes were a watery blue color and shone like liquid.

"Hey!" Sapphire called out. "Your dad wants you!"

"He does?" Ruby asked, turning around. "Well, I'll be sure to head there."

He started to walk towards Sapphire before getting an idea.

"How about we have a battle?" He asked.

"Battle?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "A battle. Your Pyrah versus my Aqua."

"Bring it on, prof kid!" Pyrah shouted, getting into a battle stance. Aqua backed away slightly, intimidated by Pyrah's confidence.

"You ready for this?" Ruby asked Aqua. She nodded, walking forward a little to stand four feet from Pyrah.

"Bring it on Akky!" Pyrah said, cracking her knuckles. Aqua bowed politely, the fight beginning. Pyrah rushed forward, kicking Aqua in the head. The Mudkip girl fell backwards, landing on her back.

"Careful." Sapphire said. "You don't need to get excessive.'

"Then you tell me what to do." Pyrah said, growling a little. "I get what you want, but clearly you don't understand how this works."

"Use Scratch!" Sapphire commanded.

"Got it." Pyrah said, grinning as she lengthened her claws, lunging forward, slashing at Aqua and making several bloody lines across her chest. Pyrah then kneed her in the stomach, kicking her into the tree behind her.

"Aqua!" Ruby shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine." Aqua said, panting before collapsing over, fainted. Ruby recalled her into her Pokéball to prevent her from taking further damage.

"You win.' Ruby said. "Pyrah proved herself superior. Just… try to keep her under control."

"I'll try." Sapphire said as Ruby left. Pyrah stood there, looking at her hands.

"Pyrah." Sapphire said. "Are you okay?"

"I can feel" Pyrah said, clenching her fists. "Warm. So warm."

"Warm?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah.' Pyrah said, grinning. "Like I've gotten my…"

At this, Pyrah let out a huge surge of power, a flaming orange aura appearing around her, burning the grass under her a little. She held her hand out and shot a burst of fire from her hand, striking a tree in front of her. The blast consumed the tree, turning it to ash in about thirty seconds.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, grinning. "This is awesome! I learned Ember!"

"Nice." Sapphire said, putting a hand on Pyrah's shoulder. "I knew you would soon."

"You know" Pyrah said. "I think the two of us may just make this work."

"I hope so." Sapphire said, nodding. "Well, should we head back to the lab or head towards Petalburg? My dad works at the Gym there."

"Well" Pyrah said. "Would be cool to test my skills out on a Gym Leader. Let's go!"

"Alright!" Sapphire said, grinning. "Let's go!"

The two companions walked towards Petalburg, Pyrah laughing as she held up her fire, reveling in her newly acquired control of the Fire she was partly.

"This feels so good!" She said, laughing maniacally almost.

"Careful." Sapphire said. "You may hurt someone if you're not careful."

"I'm careful." Pyrah said, firing off another Ember and firing it into the tall grass. A pained yelp came from the tall grass, a Pokémon who looked to be about nine running out of it at Sapphire.

The Pokémon was dressed in a white skirt with a blue border. There was a yellow ribbon around her waist. She had on yellow socks and a yellow scarf around her neck. Her hair was white and stuck up in two places. There were two white ribbons in her hair. They each had a blue stripe on them. Her eyes were sky blue, a twinge of white in them. There were tears in her eyes as Sapphire noticed a burn mark on her arm.

"Oh no." Sapphire said, picking her up, gently stroking her. "Did you get burned?"

She sniffled, nodding.

"Well, here you go." Sapphire said, holding up a Rawst Berry to her, the Pokémon looking at it and curiously looking up at her. Sapphire nodded, telling her it was okay to eat the berry. The Pokémon ate it, the burn going away. She sniffled, holding Sapphire in a hug. Sapphire returned it, kissing her forehead.

"Th-thanks.' The Pokémon said, sniffling.

"So" Sapphire asked. "What's your name?"

"W-Winnie." The Pokémon said, sniffling a little as she winced at the now gone burn. "I-I'm a W-Wingull."

"Cool." Sapphire said. "That sounds like a bird. Can you fly?"

"N-no.' Winnie said. "B-but, my big sister can."

"That's cool." Sapphire said, nodding.

"Sorry about that." Pyrah apologized, Winnie smiling.

'I-it's fine." She said. "Y-you didn't mean to. B-but, why are you dressed like a Ralts? Y-you're a Torchic."

"You're dressed up as a different Pokémon?" Sapphire asked.

"How the hell could you have not known that?!" Pyrah asked.

"I'm new here." Sapphire said.

"Oh… yeah." Pyrah said. "I forgot about that."

"So" Sapphire asked. "Why _do_ you do that?"

"I have my reasons." Pyrah said. Sapphire could tell it was something more, but didn't want to push it.

"So" Sapphire said, nodding. "Let's get to my dad and say hey before we head out into our adventure."

"A-Alright." Winnie said, nodding. She clambered around to get on Sapphire's shoulders, resting her head on Sapphire's. After she'd done that, the three of them set off again, heading through Route 102, eventually getting to Petalburg.

"This town is small." Pyrah said, crossing her arms.

"And, Littleroot isn't?" Sapphire asked.

"Touché." Pyrah admitted.

"I-I think it's pretty." Winnie said.

"It sure is." Sapphire said, nodding.

"So" Pyrah said. "Where's your dad's place?"

"It should be that building over there." Sapphire said, pointing at a building labeled 'Gym'. They walked up to it, Sapphire opening the door and entering.

"Ah, Sapphire." The man standing inside said, chuckling. "So, you made it after all. And with Pokémon too. Are you going native once again or are you on a journey?"

"Little of both." Sapphire said, grinning.

"Well" her father said. "Just be careful."

"I'm always careful." Sapphire said, grinning.

"So" her father said, chuckling. "Who are your new friends?"

"This one's Pyrah." Sapphire said. "She's a Torchic."

"She looks like a Ralts." Her father said.

"She's cosplaying." Sapphire said, shrugging. Pyrah grew very irritated, but had no desire to correct the girl. "And, the one on my head is Winnie."

"N-nice to meet you." Winnie said.

"well, what are we waiting for?!" Pyrah said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's trash these guys."

"This Gym's a little out of your league.' Sapphire's father said. "You should come back after beating four other Leaders."

"That sounds like a plan." Sapphire said, nodding.

"Let's go!" Pyrah said, dragging Sapphire out. "We're gonna train and kick this Gym's ass!"

 _Present time_

Pyrah arrived at a small building that was unmarked. She kicked the door with her foot to knock, her hands busy holding her unconscious partner.

The door was opened by a very burly man wearing blue jeans and blue combat boots. He wore a blue vest, a bone colored, strangely shaped 'A' painted onto his chest. He wore two blue gloves and he had a chin strap beard that was black, just like his hair, which was shaved down. His eyes were golden, analyzing Pyrah and Sapphire.

"You two are late." He said.

"Can it, Matt." Pyrah said, growling. "We got held up. Magma ambushed us."

"Do they know what we're planning?" Matt asked.

"They better not." Pyrah said. "They'd be all over us. Sapphire passed out on the Route 102 desert as we were coming here."

"And, Groudon?" Matt asked as Pyrah entered, shutting the door.

"Donna fainted too." Pyrah said. "I'm the only one of the team still conscious. Did you manage to find Kaya?"

"Kyogre is hidden somewhere on Route 139." Matt said. "You'll need a Pokémon with Sand Veil to navigate it, though."

"We'll handle that." Pyrah said. "It's time we fix this world."

* * *

So, it seems there's something going on that's much more sinister and darker than it would appear on the surface. What's going on? Why's the world like this? Why are Sapphire, Pyrah and Groudon(?!) working with Team Aqua? Is Sapphire going to be alright? Will they find Kyogre? Find out soon.

So, basically what's happening is that the flashbacks are what happens just after the prologue. It's going to skip because I don't feel like putting everything there. Also, it's not going to be the full eight badges... not even sure if it's four badges before this new, apocalyptic world is created. I'll have to figure it out. Well, until next chapter...


	3. Group Planning

Chapter Two: Group Planning

Sapphire couldn't see it, but she could tell something heavy was on her chest. She also realized her eyes were closed and heavy. She tried to open them, but to no avail. She felt something around her, something… human?

Her nose picked up a scent. It was familiar… like she'd smelled it before. It smelled like…

" _Pecha?"_ She thought to herself. _"Wait… only one of us uses Pecha… Pyrah?"_

Sapphire finally managed to open her eyes, blinking and looking around, realizing she was lying down in a bed. She looked down to see the sleeping form of her partner of the first day of her journey, Pyrah E. Celica, resting her head on her chest, using her breasts as pillows. Her natural green hair was just under Sapphire's nose. Her toned arms were wrapped around Sapphire, holding her close. The soft breathing of the Blaziken (though, considering her dress style, it was safe to assume she wanted to be a Gardevoir) girl was comforting to Sapphire.

Sapphire smiled, running her fingers through Pyrah's hair. She felt a small wet spot on her chest, then noticing the small trickle of drool coming out of Pyrah's mouth.

"Of course.' She said softly.

"Dun moov." Pyrah muttered, still asleep. "yur fubag may gud pillw (your funbags make good pillow)."

"Come on, Pyrah." Sapphire said, sighing. "I wanna get up."

"Neh.' Pyrah muttered, shifting her weight on Sapphire. "Wanna sleep."

"Please." Sapphire said.

"Fine.' Pyrah said, rolling over to fall off of Sapphire onto the floor, shocking herself awake.

"Good.' Sapphire said, grinning. "You're up. Now, let's get going. Are we in Aqua base?"

"Yeah." Pyrah said, nodding. "Zuzu should be back soon with her scouting report."

"Good." Sapphire said, nodding. "I hope she hurries back. It's not safe for her as much anymore."

"I know" Pyrah said, nodding. "Hopefully she'll get in quick."

"Yeah." Sapphire said, nodding.

"You know" Pyrah said, grinning as she leaned to Sapphire's ear. "I got something else that'll—"

"Oh good." Matt said, coming into the room. "You're up. We got a read on her."

Sapphire and Pyrah quickly stood up, blushing slightly as they ran out of the room.

As they arrived at the front entrance, they noticed the other four 'Mon with Matt.

The 'Mon on the far left was about five foot even, though she was resting on a red and white beach ball she had obtained. She looked to be about seventeen. She wore a white spaghetti string top, a red skirt on as well. The skirt went a third of the way down her thighs. She wore no shoes or socks, though, a red pair of slip-ons lay next to her. She had silvery white hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were an electric red and she stared with a look of boredom, her expression changing when Sapphire and Pyrah walking into the room. This was Ella Trojan.

The 'Mon to her right was about four foot six and looked to be about eleven years old. She wore a green dress that went down to her knees. It had a tan colored collar that flapped down. She wore red boots that went halfway up her shins. A plant like tail emerged from behind her, tannish in color and with several green leaves emerging from it. A red bandana was tied around each wrist, accenting them. She wore a green beret that had a tan lip and a red sphere on the side. Her eyes were an earthy green, youthful and courageous. They held a burning passion and desire for justice. This was Peach Breana Lumina.

To Peach's right stood a 'Mon who looked to be around eighteen and stood at around six foot. She was dressed in a dark blue colored long sleeve winter shirt that had fur on the outside of the wrists. She wore a dark blue skirt that went to just above her knees that had fur on the outside edge as well as inside. She wore dark blue fuzzy boots that had fur coming out of the top. She wore an icy white ushanka with a cute little seal face on it. Her hair was an ice blue, reaching all the way down her back, two yellow strands that extended down below either side of her face. Her eyes were a cold, gold color that grinned with the coldness of the Ice she wielded. This was Sophia Valerie.

On the far right was a 'Mon who looked to be in her twenties. She wore a reddish brown dress that went almost to her ankles. She had on a crimson colored jacket over that, said jacket having thick black lines running on it in some sort of pattern. The arms of the jacket were large, enveloping her arms. She had on crimson colored combat boots with thick black lines in them and white toes. Wrapped around each arm was a white bandana. There were also two in her hair as well. Her hair was a blood red color, long and flowing, but curling upwards at the ends. Her eyes were a golden color, seeming to glow with the power of the earth itself. This was Donna Teria Gaia.

"Well fucking finally." Ella said, groaning in her boredom. "We were waiting for you two fuckers for a while now. Pyrah, you better have been getting some great stuff (which you will send me pictures of)."

"I was unconscious." Sapphire said as Pyrah punched Ella in the back of the head as hard as she dared.

"And?" Ella asked, shrugging. "Wouldn't have stopped me."

"Exactly why I was the one to be with her." Pyrah said. "That and the fact that I'm her partner."

"We're all her partners." Ella said, rolling her eyes. "Even Donna over there."

"I wouldn't have taken advantage of her." Donna said, her voice commanding and strong.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sapphire asked. "Pyrah's my main partner, so she gets to stay with me more. It's a bonding thing."

"I bet I can introduce her to another 'bonding thing'." Ella muttered to Pyrah, who punched her in the head again.

"Not gonna happen." Pyrah said.

"Noble." Ella said, rubbing the back of her head. "But, you'll have to do better than that. You being her original partner won't edge you up here."

"You're just mad because I can pull off a maid costume and still fight." Pyrah said, rolling her eyes.

"So" Peach said, piping up her small voice. "When is Zuzu getting here? We need to hear word of where Kaya is."

"I'm kind of wondering that too." Sophia said, nodding, stretching as she rolled her arm around to loosen it.

Suddenly, a 'Mon flew in and landed in front of them.

The 'Mon was about five foot eleven, just about four inches shorter than Pyrah (A/N: Sapphire is about five foot nine), and looked to be in her twenties. She was dressed in a purple kimono with a purple belt around it. The belt had a white middle, a golden design in the white section. She wore brown platform sandals that added about a half inch to her height. She had four purple wings, two large on the top and two smaller on the bottom. The top wings had dark blue on the inside of them. Her hair was a poisonous purple shade, mostly straight in nature, save for the two large purple bat ears that emerged from her head. Her eyes were golden, showing little emotion (A/N: if you've ever seen or read The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, picture Yuki Nagato for design basis and a little personality). This was Zulilly 'Zuzu' Corbin.

"I have returned, Mistress." She said, voice showing little emotion on the surface.

"Zuzu." Sapphire muttered. "I told you not to call me that."

"My apologies, Mistress." Zuzu said, bowing.

"So" Sapphire asked, sighing in slight irritation. "What have you found out?"

"I have found the location of Kaya." Zuzu said, folding her arms together. "She is being held captive at the Magma Base just north of Lilycove."

"Good." Sapphire said. "If I remember correctly, they'd be trapped in there."

"Incorrect.' Zuzu said, not moving save her lips. "There is an exit path for a submarine to take. However, it is unsafe for humans alone to traverse it. Doing so would require a Water type Pokémon as their lungs can handle breathing underwater."

"They're kinda trapped then." Peach said. "Ooh ooh can I help?"

"Of course you can." Sapphire said, patting her on the head, Peach grinning.

"that idea has many disadvantages." Zuzu said, still like a computer. "Team Magma is skilled in Fire type Pokémon and Flying type Pokémon. It would be unwise to send a Grass and Fighting type Pokémon into such a battle."

"She'll be fine." Sapphire said. "She's got her big sister to protect her."

At this Ella cracked her knuckles, grinning.

"Yeah!" Peach exclaimed, jumping on Ella's back. "We got this, big sis!"

"We sure do, kid.' Ella said, grinning. "Let's show 'em who's boss."

"Yeah!" Peach exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

"It would be a negative idea for Ella to enter the Base." Zuzu said. "The Magma Pokémon are mostly Ground type as well. She has little capability to deal with them, as her physical defense is subpar. However, she would be beneficial against any Flying types, which would include the Zubat line of evolution."

"She could also fry the machinery." Sapphire said.

"While that is a viable option" Zuzu said. "the presence of Ground types presents a greater danger, as the Flying types present a danger to Peach and Pyrah."

"Hmm." Sapphire said. "Well, could they have a chance of winning?"

"There is a fifty seven percent chance of full success if you choose to distribute your team carefully." Zuzu said. "However, there is a forty three percent chance you could jeopardize them and cause unwarranted death."

"You make it sound as if you don't have a problem." Pyrah said.

"The best viable option is for Sapphire to take me temporarily as her partner and infiltrate the base disguised as a Team Magma grunt." Zuzu said. "This leaves the others to go about their jobs. Ella is most suited for taking away the power from their facilities. Pyrah and Donna would be suited for battle and the combat of the troops. Peach would be suited for aiding Ella in her task of removing the electricity."

"That's a good plan." Sapphire said. "But, what about Sophia?"

"Sophia will be a last resort assault against Team Magma." Zuzu said. "Hidden until the proper time for her to be unveiled."

"Okay." Sapphire said. "That sounds good. So, now that we have a plan, should we go now?"

"Negative." Zuzu said. "The best plan of action would be to train further and prepare for the battle beforehand."

"Smart.' Sapphire said. "Alright. Let's get to us some training."

"Yeah!" The rest of the team shouted. "Let's do it!"

They all ran to the room Team Aqua had designated for training in the fight against Team Magma. Pyrah immediately began using melee attacks on a training dummy that was nearby. Donna began pounding on the dummy. Pyrah switched to her ranged elemental attacks, dealing scorching blows on the dummy. Ella electrocuted another dummy while Peach landed her powerful blows. Sophia let out a powerful, continuous stream of water from her hands as Zuzu meditated, focusing her power into her wings, letting out a powerful line of energy that sliced the dummy in front of her in half.

"Woah!" Sapphire said. "How'd you do that?"

"I have practiced in the art of focusing energy." Zuzu said, not moving from her meditative pose. "I have focused it into my wings to create an Air Cutter that could cut the hard materials of the training dummy in half. Pyrah is also capable of using this technique. To be correct, she already knows how. However, due to the amount of Focus it takes to use it, she doesn't always choose it."

"Makes sense." Sapphire said. "How close are we to being ready?"

"Very close." Zuzu said. "I would advise you train as well. You may have to fight as well."

"Right." Sapphire said, heading over to her own dummy and fighting it. As the team prepared, they had thoughts of how well the mission would go.

* * *

So, they're planning their assault. How's it gonna go? Will they rescue Kaya? Will they defeat Team Magma? Find out soon.


	4. The First Magma Infiltration

Chapter Three: The First Magma Infiltration

"Zuzu." Sapphire said as they stood facing the lair of Team Magma. "How is security?"

"Security is at thirty five percent of maximum efficiency, Mistress." Zuzu said, her enhanced vision picking up sights at the Base.

"That's…" Sapphire said, ignoring her own irritation. "Good, right?"

"Correct, Mistress." Zuzu said. "At thirty five percent of maximum efficiency, it would require little effort for a small group to infiltrate their forces nearly undetected. The most effective plan of action would be to split up and to infiltrate the Base at the key points."

"Thanks, Zuzu." Sapphire said. "You're a big help."

"I accept your thanks, Mistress." Zuzu said, bowing as she disappeared, her incredible speed carrying her to her lookout point, where she returned swiftly, carrying a set of Team Magma clothing.

"Well" Sapphire said to her Crobat partner. "Are you ready?"

"I have been prepared for quite some time, Mistress." Zuzu said, nodding. "It is imperative, however, that you swiftly change into this attire or you have a one hundred percent chance of being discovered."

"Thanks, Zuzu.' Sapphire said, nodding as she started to pull off her shirt. She then looked at Zuzu, who was watching her.

"Uuhh." Sapphire said, looking at the Crobat. "Can you turn around? It's a little awkward with you staring at me like that."

"It is imperative that you use haste.' Zuzu said. "However, if you display discomfort, understand that I have previously seen your anatomy, as I also have similar anatomical properties."

"Yeah yeah." Sapphire said. "It's different cuz you look human."

"My apologies, Mistress." Zuzu said, bowing. "I failed to remember your previous upbringing."

"It's fine.' Sapphire said, removing her shirt and putting on the Team Magma top, taking off her skirt and putting on the Team Magma bottom. Zuzu watched her, emotionless, however, the very slightest of blushes in embarrassment.

"Allow me to do the talking, Mistress." Zuzu said. "I am prepared to execute our plan. There is a fifty percent higher chance of success if we follow this accordingly."

"oookaaay." Sapphire said, confused, but understanding.

"Accepted." Zuzu said. "Now, we must attend to the task at hand. Come, Mistress."

"Alright." Sapphire said, putting on her hood to hide herself.

"Where'd you get this outfit, by the way?" Sapphire asked.

"I received it from an ally of mine." Zuzu said. "Zinnia Roz Kora. She had planned to infiltrate the Base. However, complications arose and she failed to proceed in her plans. I have confidence that the two of you shall interact at a later date."

"Maybe we shall." Sapphire said, nodding. "Let's go. Hopefully, Peach will be alright…"

The two of them walked up to the base, Zuzu entering a key on the keypad. The door opened and the two of them entered. Sapphire instantly began to look nervous. The last time she'd taken on Team Magma, it hadn't gone well…

 _Flashback_

"This is our chance to stop them and their mysterious ally." Donna said, pounding her hand with her fist. "If we don't, I won't get my powers back!"

"We still have to be careful." Winnie said, thinking.

Winnie was wearing a white skirt that went down to her knees connected to a sleeveless top. She wore sky blue boots with white tops that went halfway up her shins. She wore white, elbow length gloves, her right hand holding an orange yellow satchel that hung from her shoulder. She had a white, wing like scarf that extended from both sides of her neck. There was a sky blue stripe on it that went up the full length. She had on a yellow orange bandana that hung from her neck. She had snow white hair, a white cap with a yellow bill and a thick blue stripe on it resting on top of her head. She had silvery colored eyes that shone with her shyness. But also resolve and determination.

"Correct.' Zuzu said, nodding. "There is a seventy five percent chance that we could be fatally injured or die. Extreme caution is required."

"I want to fight." Little Peach said, clenching a fist.

Peach (who was still a Shroomish at this point) was wearing a fauna green dress that went to her knees. Its long sleeves nearly covered her hands. She wore no shoes, but her socks were green as well. Her hair was a light brown, a light brownish green mushroom shaped hat on top of it. The hat had green spots on it as well as three little tufts coming out of the top. Her eyes were green as grass, sparkling with the light.

"I don't know." Sapphire said. "It's going to be dangerous."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." Peach said, stomping like a child.

"It has nothing to do with that." Pyrah said, crossing her arms. "This isn't a place for kids."

"But, you might need me." Peach said.

"Fine.' Sapphire said. "You can come. But, be very careful."

"Alright." Peach said, smiling. "Let's go!"

They headed out to their destination, hiding out in the bushes.

"Alright.' Sapphire said. "We need to split up. Donna—"

"I'll take the east side." Donna said, crossing her arms.

"I shall take the side to the west." Zuzu said. "I shall return shortly, Mistress."

"Pyrah, I'll go with you.' Sapphire said. "Winnie… can you take care of Peach?"

"With my life." Winnie said, nodding.

"Good." Sapphire said, smiling. "Thanks. Now, let's go. We have to stop Maxie from doing something we'll all regret in the future."

"Agreed.' Zuzu said, disappearing in the blink of an eye (or, maybe even faster).

The others snuck into the building splitting off into their respective groups.

 _With Donna_

The former Ground Legendary ran through the halls. Any resistance she came across was met with a swift punch to the face. As she ran, a figure stepped in front of her, making Donna stop, clenching her teeth and fists in anger.

The figure wore a yellow bra like shirt and bikini bottom like shorts combination. Over all of it, she wore a long white jacket. Two yellow flaps of clothing flowed off of the jacket, acting as distractions. She wore two light blue boots, ribbons winding up from them until her knees. Her hair was blonde and wild. She wore a star shaped hat that hid the back part, however. Two azure colored ribbons trailed off of the hat. Her eyes were the same azure shade and glinted with evil. Her entire aura just burned with purest evil.

"Jirachi.' Donna growled. "I thought you'd show up. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the figure, Jirachi, said with an arrogant, yet evil and intimidating tone, chuckling. "I'm here to stop the six of you from meddling in my affairs."

"Affairs?" Donna asked, growling. "What affairs?!"

"The affairs of my taking of this planet." Jirachi said, her voice lower, yet fully and deadly serious.

"What?!" Donna demanded. "You won't get it! There are other legends besides us that won't let you do that!"

"Foolish Donna." Jirachi said, laughing, stepping closer to Donna. "I have your powers. You're one of the most powerful ones of us. That helps me a lot. Plus… I also have another's power."

"Whose?" Donna asked, Jirachi using incredible speed to move around Donna and whisper in a seductive tone in her ear.

"Your sister's.' She whispered. Donna's anger spiked, her golden eyes turning a blood red as she swung at Jirachi, Jirachi dodging.

"She was the first to go.' Jirachi said in the same tone. "I took her for myself after I beat her to the ground. You know, someone to torture when I feel like it. Someone I can have _fun_ with."

Donna shouted in such a rage that the complex shook, the ground beneath Jirachi erupting with the Land itself. Jirachi was flung into the air, Donn slamming her back down to earth with her fist. Jirachi landed on her front, bouncing as Donna slammed into her again.

"You'll pay for that, you bitch!" She shouted, slamming her fist repeatedly into Jirachi's face until she became tired and her knuckles bled.

"Are you done?" Jirachi asked in a mocking tone, no physical damage done. Donna's anger boiled as Jirachi punched her in the jaw, standing up.

"You know" Jirachi said, brushing some dirt off of her jacket, a sinister grin on her face. "I actually felt that. You clearly still have a good deal of your strength to be dealing that out.

"I'll break you into tiny pieces!" Donna shouted, rushing forward. Jirachi simply put her hand up in front of Donna, a grey orb appearing in her hand. Donna was close to Jirachi when Jirachi smirked.

"This is my new technique." She said, the orb enlarging. "Doom Desire."

Donna threw a punch towards the orb, but missed. As Donna made contact, the orb exploded, blowing off a large portion of the skin on her side and flinging her backwards. She landed on her back, pain exploding from her side.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Jirachi said, impressed. "That would have killed your sister."

"You" Donna said, coughing out blood. "B-bitch."

"To each their own." She said, shrugging with an evil smirk. "Now, I guess I have to make sure you can't heal."

Jirachi held out her hand in a fist, facing up with two fingers extended. She tilted it up, her fingers pointing straight up. Donna cried out in greater pain as two swords extended from underneath her, shooting up at an angle, which crossed in an X shape. Jirachi then rotated her hand the other way, two more swords coming downward into Donna, piercing her arms, pinning them into the ground. A puddle of blood was already spreading out from her. Donna cried out in pain once again, Jirachi clamping a hand over her mouth.

"As much as I love to hear you scream" She said with a small, evil grin. "I have places to be. So, be good and I'll be back for you later, sweetie. Oh, and don't worry, those swords will keep you up long enough to feel the pain until I come back. You'll see your darling sister again soon, dearie. I'll make sure you have a very touching reunion. I've always wanted a _pet_. She provided that role _very_ well. After I come back for you, I can have two."

Jirachi then left, Donna struggling in her pain.

Suddenly, the swords were sliced, disappearing. Donna was near her death, but could just barely make out the shape of someone standing over her.

 _With Sapphire and Pyrah_

"You got the feeling something bad's gonna happen?" Sapphire asked.

"I think so." Pyrah said. "Something's off about this. We still don't know who Maxie's working with. Whoever they are, they've got tons of power if they can beat Donna like that."

"Yeah." Sapphire said, nodding.

"It seems you two are intruding." A female voice said from behind them. Sapphire and Pyrah turned to face the figure, but the figure slammed Sapphire in the face, knocking her unconscious to the ground. She then turned, shooting a blast of Psychic energy at Pyrah, hitting her hard.

Pyrah fell back, bouncing on the ground twice before she righted herself, rushing forward with a powerful Flare Blitz. The figure dodged, kicking Pyrah in the back of the head. The Fire type fell to the ground, in pain. She knew those hits were harder than she'd ever been hit before. This was clearly the one who had stolen Donna's powers.

The figure grabbed her by the throat, squeezing a good deal of the life out of her.

"You don't really think you can beat me, do you?" She asked, grinning at Pyrah. "You're pathetic. I've already defeated your legendary. How much more do you actually think you can do?"

She punched Pyrah hard in the face, sending her over to Sapphire.

She was almost unconscious when she used Protect around her and Sapphire, wrapping around her trainer by lying on top of her, protecting her.

"Foolish mortals." The figure said, grinning. "You don't know when to back away from the gods' business. But, my question is: how long can you hold out that Protect?"

She held out her hand, a purple substance seeping up from the ground and surrounding their Protect bubble.

"T-Toxic…" Pyrah said, looking in horror at the fluid.

"Exactly." The figure said, chuckling as she walked off. "Enjoy your very slow and painful deaths."

 _With Zuzu_

The Crobat woman walked forward down the hall she'd chosen to go down. Her emotionless gaze shifted from side to side as she looked for any sign of life or something that had a chance to damage her.

"You are messing up my plans." A voice came from behind Zuzu. Zuzu disappeared as something punched the ground where she'd been standing.

"You are the one who is working with Maxie.' Zuzu observed.

"And, you're pretty fast." The woman who'd done it, Jirachi, said, clenching a fist. "I was going at almost top speed. What are you!?"

"I am a Crobat of the Corbin clan." Zuzu said, standing in her unmoving, emotionless stature.

"So" Jirachi said, smirking. "I get to kill the last of the Corbins. I'm gonna enjoy this."

"You will not enjoy that victory." Zuzu said. "You shall not take this world."

"So" Jirachi said, chuckling. "You have an idea what I plan to do."

"Precisely." Zuzu said, getting into her battle stance. "I cannot let you do that."

"Bring it on, Crobat!" Jirachi said, grinning as Psychic energy enveloped her hands.

Zuzu disappeared, Jirachi turning around and punching at her. However, Zuzu had disappeared, chopping Jirachi in the neck. Jirachi dropped to her knees, growling.

"You won't get lucky like that next time." She growled. Zuzu rushed forward, Jirachi forming a blade of Psychic energy, impaling Zuzu with it. Zuzu felt the Psychic type energy entering her, causing her great pain. She was flung backwards, landing and becoming unconscious.

Jirachi turned, grinning.

"Seems she was actually pretty tough.' Jirachi said to herself. "Not too many can catch me off guard like that. No wonder the Corbins were so good at battle."

 _With Peach and Winnie_

"Do you really think we can do this?" Peach asked her best friend.

"Yeah." Winnie said. "We may not be the strongest, but we can do this. Don't worry, there's not supposed to be any Grunts here, just Maxie and this mysterious person he's working with."

"That's good." Peach said, nodding.

"Really now?" the female voice came from behind them. "Because, I think that you're in far more danger being stuck in here with me."

"Wh-who are you?" Winnie and Peach asked, turning to face the figure, who stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself.

"I am Jirachi.' The figure said, grinning. "And, you two are my next victims."

"Wh-what do you want?" Peach asked, nervous.

"Your heads." Jirachi said, grinning wider. "And, I'm here to get what I want. You six have ruined my plans for the last time."

"Y-you're the one working with Maxie?" Winnie asked.

"You'd be right." Jirachi said, chuckling. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're children."

"Y-you won't get away with this." Winnie said, getting into a shaky fighting stance, Peach following her actions.

"Cute." Jirachi said, smirking. "This will be fun."

Jirachi moved forward, kneeing Peach in the face. Peach flew into the wall, colliding heavily with it and falling to her knees. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she looked at Jirachi, more scared that hurt, though she was hurt pretty badly.

"Why'd you do that?!" Winnie shouted, standing in between Jirachi and Peach. "She'd never even started! You monster!"

Winnie lunged for Jirachi, throwing a punch. Jirachi simply grabbed the punch and held it, Winnie's eyes widening.

"Was that supposed to be a punch?" She asked, chuckling. "I've felt stronger punches from babies."

Jirachi then slammed her fist into Winnie's stomach so hard that Winnie's spine cracked from the impact. Winnie fell limp from it, still conscious as Jirachi held her hand in front of her chest. Both Peach and Winnie's eyes widened as Jirachi shot a blast of powerful Psychic energy right through Winnie's chest, leaving a large hole. She then tossed Winnie over to Peach, Winnie landing right in front of Peach, said Shroomish girl's eyes widening in shock and horror.

"Five down." Jirachi said, stepping closer. "One to go."

Peach looked a Jirachi in horror, looking back down to Winnie's quickly dying body.

"P-Peach." Winnie said weakly. "R-run. G-get away. Find… Sapphire and… escape."

"Winnie.' Peach said, tears flowing now. "I—I"

"Should have taken her advice." Jirachi said, laughing as she fired another blast of Psychic type energy.

However, it didn't hit Peach. A Protect bubble shielded the Shroomish girl from the attack, Winnie's hand being raised slightly.

"W-Winnie." Peach said, gasping.

"Th-that's the last of my strength." Winnie said. "Run."

Peach hugged her best friend as Winnie dropped her hand, breathing her last. Peach buried her face in Winnie's shoulder, crying. She trembled as Jirachi stood there, arms crossed, waiting so she could see Peach's eyes as she killed her.

Peach's trembling turned from sad to angry as she started talking.

"She was just a girl." Peach said quietly. "And you killed her."

"Good observation." Jirachi said, laughing. "Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon."

Peach stood up, closing Winnie's eyes and clenching her fists tight. She was trembling now, but it was more out of rage than sadness. Tears still fell, but they were overshadowed by her rage. She grit her teeth, a growl escaping her at an inhuman level.

"I" She said, clenching her fists as hard as she could. "Won't let you… get away… with this!"

"Oh, really?" Jirachi laughed, smirking. "And, you're gonna make me pay? Such humor coming from such a small child."

Suddenly, Jirachi froze. Her eyes widened as she scanned Peach's body.

" _Wh-where the hell is she getting so much power from?"_ Jirachi thought. _"It's not comparable to mine, but it's still at least ten times what she was outputting before."_

Peach clenched her fists so hard blood began to trickle from them. She flashed for a second, power spilling out of her. She growled, the growl escalating as she began to yell, her power rising drastically.

Suddenly, her body started trembling in a weird way. She started to grow taller, becoming at least a foot taller. Red growths sprouted from her socks, taking the shape of shoes. Her dress began to morph into a sleeveless skirt and jacket combo. A leafy looking collar sprouted from her neck, red, leafy, scarf like growths sprouting from her wrists. A tail sprouted from behind her, leafy on the end. Her hair lengthened lightened in color, but there was a red and bluish-green streak in the middle of it. Her eyes turned a deep cobalt blue, anger rising rapidly, just like her power. She gave one last yell, a bluish-green and red aura exploding out of her as she stopped, fists clenched in a battle stance as she glared at Jirachi, Jirachi stepping back a little in nervousness at the Shroomish(?) girl's new power.

" _What is this?!"_ Jirachi thought, for the first time starting to get a little nervous. _"She's… evolving?! Did her rage set her evolution set her off?! Wait… there's… something else. Something inside of her?! It's almost like…"_

Peach's fist slammed into Jirachi's face, sending her flying. Jirachi flipped to right herself, instinctively rushing forward at her, throwing a punch at the evolved Shroomish girl.

Peach grabbed her fist, slamming her own into Jirachi's face once again. Jirachi grew angry, stepping back, her anger rising at the fact that such a young child was beating her, her anger outweighing her fear.

"I didn't want to expend much energy to kill all of you.' She growled. "But, you, you, dear girl, have pushed me far enough. I'm going to absolutely obliterate you."

Peach gave Jirachi a look as if to say 'don't push your luck'. Jirachi shouted in a rage, firing a burst of Psychic energy at Peach. Peach countered with a powerful Mach Punch that shattered through the burst, punching Jirachi once again.

Jirachi snapped her fingers, a ball of Steel type energy striking Peach, but doing nothing. Peach moved forward, throwing another punch, being strangely silent. Jirachi dodged, landing a powerful punch infused with her Psychic energy on Peach's face. Peach flew back, Jirachi following it up with another, slamming her into the ground. She summoned a blade of Psychic energies, stabbing it through Peach's stomach. Peach jolted once, her eyes changing shape almost as she grabbed the blade with her bare hand, pulling it out of her, Jirachi struggling to hold it in.

Jirachi was flung off by a forceful shove from Peach. The villain hit the ground, bouncing, getting up, angrier with Peach than she'd ever felt before.

"I will **kill** you!" She screamed in a bloody rage, summoning vast amounts of Psychic power to her hands.

" _ **Go ahead and try it."**_ Peach said. However, her voice seemed different, more like a crystal or a machine.

Jirachi gave a yell of rage, rushing forward and firing an energy blast. Peach smacked it away, putting her hand on Jirachi's chest, letting loose a powerful Energy Ball, which sent Jirachi flying backwards. An explosion followed the Ball, leaving rubble where Jirachi had flown.

Peach walked over to Winnie's body, picking her up and carrying her back to where the rest of her team was gathered, all of them heavily injured, Jirachi's weapons used on them having dissipated during the fight.

"Peach?" Sapphire asked, barely conscious. "What happened to you?"

" _ **Take**_ her." Peach said, her voice shifting back to normal as the red and green in her hair disappeared, her eyes turning green.

"Winnie!" Sapphire exclaimed, taking her. She tried to put her in her Pokéball, but the Ball refused to allow her in.

"She is dead, Mistress." Zuzu said somberly.

The entire team had a moment of silence, heading outside and giving the Pelipper girl a proper burial.

"That bastard's gonna pay." Donna growled, clenching her fist.

"It wasn't Maxie." Peach said. "It was Jirachi. I—I fought her. Something tried to crawl out and I fought her."

"That bitch is mine!" Donna shouted, rushing back, only to be grabbed by Zuzu.

"It would be unwise to engage Jirachi in your current state." She said. "We must regroup."

"We have to go." Sapphire said. "It's not safe here. I'll recall all of you and we can go."

"I'll stay out." Pyrah said. "It'll be safer."

"Right." Sapphire said, nodding. She recalled her team and they left, traveling slowly in the desert like atmosphere.

* * *

What's gonna happen when Sapphire and Zuzu enter the base? Will they manage to succeed or fail like last time? Find out soon.


End file.
